Plants Vs. Zombies Impersonation
Plants Vs. Zombies Impersonation '''is a new, mock-up game in the Plants Vs. Zombies series. Suburban Almanac * Plant's Almanac Gameplay Mechanics and Changes * Every plant gets a redesign to fit in with the more "cartoony" look of this game. Most plants will retain a very similar look or design and function to their previous ones; however, certain plants (such as Gold Magnet, Cob Cannon, Cattail, Spring Bean, E.M.Peach, Tile Turnip, and Sun Bean) may get slight to moderate redesigns to better individualize and/or spice up their appearances. * Plants now will sleep again depending on the time of day, and this time it is not exclusive to mushrooms. Almost every plant in the game will fall asleep if planted in the improper time of day, whether diurnal or nocturnal and must be awoken with a Coffee Bean in that case. Plants that fall asleep will not be able to attack nor perform any Plant Food effects or special abilities (even those activated by being eaten) and are effectively rendered to nothing but a meat shield. Thus, purely defensive plants such as Wall-Nut are not too different from their awake counterparts (besides not being able to perform their Plant Food effects). All shadow plants (e.g. Moonflower, Shadow-Shroom, etc), auxiliary plants (e.g. Plantern, Lily Pad, Flower Pot, etc.), and most non-mushroom instant-use plants (e.g. Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Power Mints, etc.) will not fall asleep regardless of the time of day. * Stages are always set at a certain time of day, whether that be during the day, during the night, during dusk (known as evenings), or during dawn (known as mornings). ** During the day, diurnal plants (mostly non-mushrooms) are awake and nocturnal plants (mostly mushrooms) are asleep. Sun falls from the sky normally, like in the past PvZ games. ** During the night, nocturnal plants are awake and diurnal plants are asleep. Sun does not fall from the sky at all. ** During dusk, both types of plants are awake; however, diurnal plants are sluggish and perform attacks/abilities at a slower rate. Likewise, nocturnal plants are sluggish during the dawn. Sluggishness can be circumvented via a Coffee Bean. *Each plant is now part of two plant families (e.g. Snow Pea is part of the Appease-Mint family and the Winter-Mint family). Because of this, each plant can be boosted by two different Power Mints. *Leveling up plants with countless amounts of coins and seed packets has been removed for arguably self-explanatory reasons. Instead, plants now have alternate "skins" that can not only change the plant's appearance but also its statistics (e.g. Umbrella Leaf's first skin, Parasol Plant, has a 5x5 radius, but costs more, has a longer recharge, and gets immediately stunned for a bit upon blocking projectiles). **Costumes still return; skins will have the same/similar costumes as their original counterparts. *The Zen Garden is now revamped to be even larger, grander, and more focused on being a token to the player's experience rather than a station for gaining plant boosts. *The Shop is once again known as "Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies", and isn't filled to the brim with real money-to-in-game-currency offers, premium plants, and pinata purchases. *All plants with a hyphen ("-") in their names (i.e. Puff-Shroom, Sun-Shroom, Deploy-Mint, Pea-Nut, etc.) now have both parts of their names capitalized, similar to PvZH's way of doing it. *Torchwood now ignites many more projectiles besides peas⁠—mainly straight-shot physical projectiles such as boomerangs, rutabagas, pits, spikes, etc. *Pea-Nut shoots peanuts instead of peas; peanuts can be roasted by Torchwoods. *Using lobbed-shot plants (and certain other plants like Lightning Reed) is now the conventional method to hit flying enemies. Stages '''Tutorial With five lanes of grass and sun shining, this is the first stage the player comes across. The zombies here are very standard, perfect for a newcomer to the PvZ games. This stage is skippable. Number of days: 4 Plants obtained here: * Peashooter * Sunflower * Wall-Nut * Potato Mine Lawn Nothing too complex here. Five lanes of grass, sun shining in broad daylight, and no special gimmicks or anything like that. Number of days: 50 Plants obtained here: * Cloudberry * Snow Pea * Repeater * Bloomerang * Shadow-Shroom * Gatling Pea Graveyard A little harder than the previous stage. Five lanes of grass still, but it's during the cloak of night, and sun won't fall from the sky. Without a Coffee Bean, diurnal plants will sleep during the nighttime. Nocturnal plants will be awake and alert, however. All shadow plants and most instant-use plants will remain awake regardless. Also, there are graves that will spawn zombies and block the player's straight-shooting plants. Number of nights: 50 Plants obtained here: * Puff-Shroom * Sun-Shroom * Fume-Shroom * Coffee Bean * Scaredy-Shroom * Hypno-Shroom * Plantern * Dart-Shroom * Ice-Shroom * Gloom-Shroom Hillside As the ground is at an angle, straight-shooting plants will fail to work. Instead, the player's lobbed-shot plants will be more effective for the steep nature of the hillside. Sun will fall from the sky again, nocturnal plants will sleep, and there are still five lanes of grass. Number of days: 25 Plants obtained here: * Cabbage-Pult * Kernel-Pult * Chomper * Jalepeno * Pumpkin * Hurrikale * Cherry Bomb * Dusk Lobber * Melon-Pult * Winter Melon Lagoon The ground is flat once again, but that's the only beneficial change. As the darkness of night has taken over, sun will not fall from the sky and diurnal plants will sleep. A planked dock makes up the first three columns of the lawn, unplantable without Flower Pots or flying plants. The other six columns are just water, requiring Lily Pads or other aquatic plants. Oh, and there's lots of fog too. Number of nights: 25 Glacier There is no water in this stage, but the temperature here is extremely cold. Chilling winds will breeze by and attempt to freeze your plants. Sun will fall from the sky, although at half the rate, and both nocturnal plants and diurnal plants will remain awake in this stage. Fire-based plants and ice-based plants are immune to being frozen, and the former can also heat up and thaw other plants around them. Number of evenings: 25 Trivia (Heavily WIP) Category:Games